baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Maiza Avaro
Maiza Avaro is one of the original immortals; back in 1711 leading a group of alchemists who wanted to gain the knowledge of immortality. In the early 1700s he led Rotten Eggs, under the alias "Aile" out of distaste towards his actual name because it sounded like "Miser". He is a major character in all 3 of the Baccano timelines, being one of the main protagonists in the 2000s timeline and 1700s timeline, as well as a recurring supporting character in the Prohibition Era Timeline, making him one of the most important and recurring characters in the entire franchise. He calls about the demon during the meeting in Advenna Avis, and in turn he is the only one that obtained this knowledge of immortality and the Grand Panacea. After obtaining the knowledge and power he regrets his decision and goes against allowing the immortal elixir to be revealed to the public. He passed on half his knowledge to his younger brother, Gretto. However, Szilard killed (or rather "ate") Gretto (mistaking him for Maiza) out of his lust for the knowledge of immortality. Despite being a Camorra member, Maiza does not advocate violence, and is rather tenderhearted. He perennially wears a kind expression. After Czeslaw Meyer returns on the Flying Pussyfoot, he travels the world in search of immortals, in order to bring them together again, as Szilard Quates is no longer a threat to them. At some point he became a mentor to young Firo, and they are often seen together. Appearance Maiza is described as being extremely handsome, charming, pheromonal, and attractive. His hair is medium length, slightly wavy and black/brown. His eyes are mostly sincere and warm, yet at times very fierce and commanding. He has smooth flawless fair skin, and a well-toned, and "well-endowed" body. Maiza's distinguishing feature is his habit of keeping his eyes close most of the time. Personality Maiza is a soft spoken person, he generally prefers to not involve himself in violence and usually avoid it at all costs. Though he is a good person he will sometimes ignore immediate threats not wanting to get involved. He is sincere and nice despite being a member of the Martillo Cammora and is a very notable mentor figure to some of the younger members of the Cammora, being nice, and kind to them and showing them kindness and respect to all members. This is the reason that he is respected and loved by the other members of the Cammora, which he in turn considers like a family, having lost his own. He cared for the Camorra so much so that he even tried to protect them against the likes of Szillard Quates, and shed tears when they became burdened with the same curse as him. Maiza cared very much for his younger brother Gretto, and trusted him above all others on the Advenna Avis despite having already known Begg Garrotto, Elmer C. Albatross and Huey Laforet, showing remarkable trust between the brothers. He however also cared greatly for the members of the Advenna Avis Alchemists, calling them his kind brothers, and almost 300 years later attempting to reunite the survivors. He even made friends with Ronnie (Ronny) Suciart, showing the remarkable ability to make friends with many people and occult beings. However when he was younger, he was far more akin to the stereotypical Cammora that he would one day become. He had a bigger temper and often put down the members of Rotten Eggs for their stupidity, and boldly insulted Begg Garrotto. He even chastised his younger brother for calling him his name (prefering to be called Aile). However he was still rather humane in comparison, warning Monica Campanella and Elmer about the drug and not to get involved, and is noted by Niki to one of the few to ever treat her as a human. He also showed a sense of caution and/or a reason to avoid violence, choosing not to fight Zank Rowan and Denkuro after they hurt his men, knowing full well that they were responsible and deserved what they got. Abilities Maiza is extremely good with numbers, designing, planning and leadership. He is incredibly smart; intelligent, sly, clever, inventive, analytical, deductive & tactical. He possess eidetic memory, meaning he can memorize, analyze, understand and utilize limitless amount of information without trouble. He possesses overwhelming charisma & pheromonal handsomeness, he has an amazing (compelling) voice & incredible eloquence. He is master strategist, mathematicians, and leader. He is "well-endowed," has flawless and smooth fair skin, and has a well-toned body along with enhanced senses, strength, speed, adaptability, reflexes, agility, flexibility, vitality, durability, endurance & dexterity. His possesses perfect pain/fear-tolerance, he has amazing self-control and capacity for kindness & forgiveness. He has limitless willpower & vitality. He never gets bored and always enjoys life as shown how after 300 years he is still having fun, in this case exploring the world with the everyone in the 2002 timeline. Immortality Further Information: Immortals On the Advenna Avis he drank the Grand Panacea and obtained true immortality. Meaning that Maiza cannot age, get sick, he doesn't need to eat, drink or breath, and die via conventional means. He will completely and perfectly heal/recover/regenerate from any and all physical harm within a matter of seconds, including decapitation and/or incineration. This immortality expands to his mind and soul as well as his body. Chronology 1705 the Ironic Light Orcastra Aile is first scene coming to the aid of his underlings after they get into a fight with Zank Rowan and Denkuro. Rotten Eggs, suddenly greeted by the arrival of their leader and a powerful fighter are suddenly more confident that they can win, however Aile instead scolds them for their actions of causing such a scene. He than notices Niki, and realizes that they had bought her for prostitution. Fortunately he managed to settle the despute peacefully and walks away with his underlings and no causalities. His interference is what ultimately allows Elmer C. Albatros and Niki to escape the chaos. He later confronts Elmer and Monica and warns them about the drugs and not to get involved. Elmer sites that he is a nice person and that a rotten person would have not warned them at all. something that Aile realizes is true, as he walks away. He is mentioned by Zank to Dalton, while Dalton is familiar with many aristocrats and commoners the name does not ring a bell, implying that their is more to Aile than what appears to be. In the Epilogue, Aile and Begg Garrotto converse about the drug, where Begg tells him that he is not to blame and informs him that he'd also be helping to take care of the recently orphaned Czeslaw Meyer. As Begg Leaves, Aile wonders if all alchemist were like him and boldly insults him while doing it. Moments later he is greeted by his younger brother who than identifies "Aile" by his true name Maiza Avaro. At first Maiza is angry for being called his unwanted name, he quickly forgives his little brother, and than informs him that he hopes this incident will change the city for the better - whether the aristocrats, commoners or slaves do it or who it benefits. Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Martillo Family Category:Camorra Category:Males